thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cuts (OUA)
'Cuts '''is the fourth episode of Once Upon an Apocalypse. It was written by AquaSoloSky and developed by AquaSoloSky and JTheAlphabetBoy. Synopsis ''With someone in the group infected, a plan must be formed. However, Paul discovers that they may not be alone on the beach. Plot Anne is sobbing and hugging Sally. Fearing the worst. Connor tries to reassure her, however she just brushes him off. Dan then makes his way over to Beth, who slaps him. When he asks why, she reveals that she knows what he did to Sandra. Dan pretends like he doesn't understand what's going on and that Sandra must only want to break them apart. Sandra comes over and begins screaming at Dan. Rebecca tries to tell her to be quiet, but Sandra keeps ranting. Dan tells her to just deal with the fact that he's with Beth, to which Benji states that Dan's always looking at other girls in the hallway. Dan rolls his eyes and just says that Benji wants to get in Beth's pants. Benji then lashes out, punching Dan, causing Beth to scream. Everyone turns, shocked. Brianna sobs into her mother's arms and both Tylers step inbetween Benji and Dan. Wendy is talking to Paul about what's going to happen next. Paul then says he's thinking about it. Paul then asks Max if there's any way to cure the infection. Max reveals that he never got a chance to try it, but he suggests that maybe if they cut off the infected limb, or in Sally's case, hand. Mike offers to lend them a hand. Sandra continues ranting to Dan, who tells her to shut up. Sandra then blurts out that she aborted a child for him. Everyone then freezes, shocked. Sandra runs off sobbing and Beth follows her. Paul, Max and Mike make their way over to Sally. They tell her that they have an idea about what they're going to do. Max calls over Jay, who is busy flirting with Nina, who gives them a clean knife. Max says that he's a doctor and will help her as best that he can, but she needs to agree to it. Sally agrees, saying that she'll do anything. Anne and Connor hold Sally's other hand and Max raises the knife. We cut to a faraway shot, only hearing a scream. Beth then catches up to Sandra, who is sobbing alone. Beth says that if Sandra had just been honest with her then she would've understood. Sandra tells Beth that even if she had understood, what would she do with her child. Beth says that Dan would just be a horrible distant memory and her and Paul would help take care of the child. Sandra that collapses into Beth, sobbing. Everyone back at the beach is hovering over Sally, trying to stop the blood flow. Paul walks away to find Beth, before hearing faint yelling. He turns and sees a man and a woman holding a child's hand running to him. The man introduces himself as Mitchell and reveals that the woman is his wife, Marie and that the boy is their son Aaron. Marie the says that her daughter was taken by the police who deemed the area unsafe and that they were hiding out just down the coast waiting for a boat. She then reveals that they would shoot anyone who got too close, just incase they were infected. She then begs for Paul to help save her daughter. Ending the episode on Paul's shocked face. Co-Stars * Colton Haynes as Tyler * Bailee Madison as Brianna O'Connor * Jamie Dornan as Jay * Vanessa Cloke as Marie * Chandler Riggs as Aaron Deaths * Sandra's unborn child (Confirmed Fate) Trivia * Mitchell is revealed to be alive and have a family. * Sally becomes the first amputee on the show. * First appearance of Marie. * First appearance of Aaron.